indinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tanis Trilives
Character First featured in Devastation of Indines. ''Quotes: * ''“Ladies and gentlemen, tonight’s Grand Play is about to begin!” * "Well, yes, I suppose I am a ghost... but aren't we all ghosts, in one way or another?" * "I think this story will make for a splendid play! I can't wait to start making some new puppets!" Story Within Gesselheim. the wastelands of the south, legend holds that a once grand theatre house stands in the midst of an abandoned ghost town. Every night, the lights flicker to life, and the old puppets rise from their rest and perform once again. Ghosts waft in from across the wastelands to gather and watch their performances, the final legacy of their once-proud culture. Galston House is the name of that ancient theatre, and Tanis Trilives is its ghostly curator. Tanis's mother, Framboise Galston, was the owner of the great theatre, and the inheritor of the centuries of history and culture it contained. Things took a turn for the worse when the chief patron of Galston House, the Overlord Rexan, was assassinated, ending the Centennial Wars and sending the entire nation of Gesselheim into a three-century decline. It was at this same time that Framboise disappeared and left Tani's father, Josef Trilives, wracked with grief and despair. In a final, desperate act to preserve the legacy of Galston House, Tanis's father bound her spirit to Indines using ancient arts of necromancy. Now, Tanis keeps up the ancient traditions of Galston House, even though her patrons are no longer of this world. Plot During Devastation With the resurrection of the Overlord Rexan, once the chief patron of Galston House, has come a call to restore the ancient tradition and culture of Gesselheim. To many in that nation, Tanis and her art of theater are a symbol of that long-lost glory. Rexan declares Tanis and her work to be a national treasure, and appoints her as the chief chronicler of the reestablished nation. To this end, she has gone on an adventure to collect new material and stories, so that she can write a grand play that tells of the rise, ruin, and rebirth of her country. Future Adventures After the events of Devastation, Tanis is firmly established as a national icon, and Galston House is now filled with living patrons once more. Still, the mystery of her mother's disappearance haunts her memory. Tanis continues to search for the truth of that fateful day when a mysterious patron gave her mother a mysterious ring... 10 Facts about Tanis #She loves music, literature, and all other forms of the arts. She is a fan of Voco Astrum, despite his being afraid of ghosts. #Though she is nearly three centuries old, she retains her youthful mannerisms and bubbly outlook on the world. #Occasionally her living and dead patrons will leave money as thanks for the performances she puts on. Since she has no living expenses, she donates this money to up-and-coming artists in her region. #As a ghost, Tanis can change her appearance at will, but she still keeps a limited selection of dresses, which are all period dresses from the golden age of Gesselheim. #Tanis crafts her puppets herself, using found materials brought by her ghostly patrons. #She has a stage assistant, Jaime, who was enchanted by the legend of the ghostly theatre, and traveled from the eastern side of the nation, half a continent away, to study the ancient puppet theater forms under her tutelage. #She has recently become interested in recent Technomagical developments regarding photography and projection, both new developments from the north. As a leading icon in culture, she is hoping to assist in developing some new, uniquely Gesselhemian form of art with these technologies. #Tanis uses ghostly possession to manipulate her puppets. This is in line with the ancient Gesselhemian tradition of puppeteering, where the operator switches between controlling and delivering lines with a small selection of highly articulate puppets individually. #Her favorite thing about being a ghost is flying. Her least favorite thing is that animals are often afraid of her. #Her spirit is not tied to any particular place, so she can roam around freely. However, she becomes anxious if she is away from Galston House for too long, as she is nervous leaving her shows completely in the hands of her assistant. Personality: Airheaded, Carefree, Sage Personal Possessions: Her three dolls, sewn by her mother (Mephisto, Eris and Loki) Likes: '''Productions, Attention, Jokes, Music, Magic Tricks '''Dislikes: Books, Robots, Pirates Appearance A young pale girl with blonde-white hair dressed in a gothic dress. Her three dolls resemble caricatures of other characters of the World of Indines. Eris: Shekhtur Mephisto: '''Rexan '''Loki: Eligor Powers & Abilities Able to posses inanimated puppets. Relationships *Fan of -> Voco *Patronized by -> Rexan *Friend of -> Hepzibah *Sought by -> Mikhail Game appearances and playstyle Devastation of Indines *Tanis has three puppets, and can switch which one she posesses at any time, changing the playing field for the opponent on the fly. Strikers *Tanis' Striker card improves mobility and range. Gallery Character Kit in BattleCon Unique Abilities Personal Styles and Bases Unofficial FAQ *Q: What happens to Tanis' puppets after a Pulse? :A: The Pulse does not prevent Tanis' ability from operating as normal. She swaps out after the Pulse, and swaps back in to a different puppet prior to the next attack pair placement. (link) Strikers Pixel Tactics Unit Disc Duelers Sellswords Category:Characters Category:Universalist Category:Characters in Devastation of Indines Category:Gesselheimians Category:Striker Category:Characters in Pixel Tactics Category:Characters in Sellswords Category:Characters in Disc Duelers